When Edward goes to Hogwarts!
by AkuRoku-MyOTP 813
Summary: Edward meets Harry potter! :O
1. Edward meets Harry!

When Edward meets Harry potter! :O

Part 1.

This is dedicated to a film clip of this.

"My milkshake brings all the boy's to the yard, and damn right it's better than yours! I can teach you but I have to charge!

La la la la la warm it up! La la la Edward is waiting!" Bella sang. "Um…Bella can you please not do that now, I'm trying to do something here" Edward said to her. "Oakley dokely, anything for Eddie buzz" she replied. "Yeah right…Uh have you seen a Harry potter kid he was just here a minute ago, and where'd did he go, he just kind of disappeared" Edward said back to her.

"Ha ha!" Cedric I have returned and I bought some friends (Dumbledore's army), now we will take you back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Harry potter said. "Yeah… that's a very smart idea bring a vampire to a wizarding school, when he'll just murder everyone". "Very Intelligent" Edward said sarcastic.

"Oh oh Edward Edward if you're going to Hogwarts, will you take me with you? I've always wanted to learn magic!" Bella told Edward.

"That's just it Bella we're not going cause I'm not Cedric and I don't know magic, I just know how to kill things" he answered back to Bella.

"He's just being modest" Bella whispered. "I heard that!" Edward muttered.

"Well Cedric If you do not come with us, we'll use our amazing wangs! …I mean wands! To bring you ourselves" Harry told Edward.

"Did you just say wangs?" Edward asked Harry.

"No I didn't." Harry said back.

"_Yes you did"_

"_No I didn't…"_

"_Yes you did"_

"_Nope"_

_2 HOURS LATER…._

"_Nuh uh"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_Nuh uh"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_Nuh uh"_

"_Uh huh"_

Edward and Harry both argued.

"Hey you bushy haired girl" Edward said.

"Pardon me? What did you just say?" Herminie asked.

"Well…I don't know your name and you have bushy hair so…."

"Uh I am outraged!" "Oh no you didn't" "I am going to stupifie you like I did to Ron in fifth grade" (A.N sorry my spelling is crap: D)

"What ever can you just tell Harry that he's a queerdo?" Edward asked Herminie.

"Harry…you do have to admit you did say wangs" Herminie told Harry.

"Oh what ever, it doesn't matter anyway" Harry said angry.

"Now Cedric it's time we go back to Hogwarts" Harry said.

"Yey were going" Bella said excited.

"And who is this wench?" Harry said to Edward"

"Hey don't call my girlfriend a wench" Edward said

"Dumbledore's army grab her!"

"Edward!!!!!" Bella screamed.

"Great now I'm going to have to rescue Bella….Again!" Edward muttered to himself.


	2. The castle!

When Edward goes to Hogwarts (Part 2)

Still dedicated a wonderful clip!

Edward: "Okay… now where do I look?" "Let's try the common room first"

Bella: "Ahhhh!"

Edward: "Bella! Uh… I'm coming to the rescue!"

(Superman music plays while Edward is running)

Meanwhile…

Harry: "So now that we have you here Cedric will definitely come Mwhahaha"

Bella: "Um… you're creepy"

Harry: "Whatever Stupifie!" "What the frick oh why won't my magic work?"

"Shit! Now I have to watch out for real I wanted to..to..to

(Harry thinks disturbing thought's about him and Malfoy having sex and thinks of this song: Ooooooh you touch my talala mmmm my ding ding ding dong!)

Harry: "Yes! I found you"

Edward: "Oh god!"

Malfoy: "Hey Harry are you ready for our wand duel?

(Doesn't mean fighting means stuff… :D)

Edward: "Oh god!"

Harry: "Who wha uh?"

Edward: "Oh god I'm scared for life!"

Edward: "Harry you have a sick imagination!"

Harry: "Who said I was imagining anything?"

(Malfoy runs away)

Edward: "Ew…"

Bella: "Oh Edward now that were here can we learn magic?"

Edward: "No Bella were leaving"

Harry: "Now Cedric it's time you met up with all your friend's!"

Edward: "Gay dude get away from me I don't want your queerdoness coodies to wipe off on me!"

Bella: "Circle circle dot dot now you got the coodie shot!" (Giggles)

Edward: "Thanx bells…"

Herminie: "Now's my chance to stupifie him" (whispers)

"Stupifie!"

(Cracking sounds from Edward)

Edward: "Bushy hair girl, don't make me break your neck next time"

Harry: "Now Cedric come join the magical side we got cookies!"

Edward: "Oooh… I love the cookies"

Bella: "Edward!"

Edward: "Just have one..!"

(Eating sound's)

Edward: "Eww gross these things taste like puke and pestles! Augh!!!"

Harry: "Glad you like them, now come on the eggs and the bath are waiting"

Edward: "Eggs? Bath?"

Herminie: "Here he goes with the gay sounding stuff again!"

Edward: "I'm not going with you you're weird and you're name is Harry pot smoker"

Harry: "How dare you!"

Edward: "I'm a vampire I go there"

Harry: "Then I'll have to kill you first!"

Edward: "I don't think so"

(Battle! Not for readers considering Harry decided to strip for the occasion gross!)

(Instead imagine a gay elf on a phone)

Voldermort: "Mother fuc…k! Who the hell are you two?"

Edward: "Great now we have another neck to break…."

Voldermort: "Neck to break? Why you little! I thought I killed you already!"

Edward: "Dude I died before you were born! Hey baldie look at the ground!"

(Harry is dead)

Voldermort: "What the fuck…Oh no you didn't!"

:D

Lol ya Harry is gay in this one tehe :D


End file.
